Dragon slayers: Facing the dark
by Beastmode456
Summary: Set after their return from Tenroujima. The guild has clashed with many powerful enemies. Some minor some huge. What starts out as a tearful reunion will turn into a fight with there strongest foe yet. but answer me this question. How can you fight the dark?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of ****_Facing the dark _****this story takes place just after the tenroujima arc in the fairy tail anime and includes all the Ocs that i chose prior to this story and suggestions are appreciated.**

**third person POV**

In the beautiful word of earthland there lies the kingdom of Fiore which is home to the now newly restored and powerful guild Fairy Tail. It was home to a lot of powerful wizards including a large number of Dragon slayers. many of the had come after the original three's disappearance those like Heart Araña. She was Wendy's age and was a Time Dragon slayer , her skin was white and she had black hair that reached to her shoulders and was always in a french braid, she had black eyes, the girl was tall for her age, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue jacket over the top with blue jeans and black tennis shoes, and whever she went he dog Oreo followed he was colored white with two black spots on his ears

Another new dragon Slayer was Montel Teram he is the earth Dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, he had an African skin color and a small afro, he suffered from a mild case of Acne, he also wore a brown shirt, black pants and black shoes, and whenever he was around the town many of the females in town would gawk at his toned body build or his warm brown eyes. He could usually be scene listening to his music or joining one of the guilds brawls.

There was also the eighteen year old Beauty Sapphire Gemstone, the Crystal dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. She had deep blue eyes and curly blonde hair that reached to her waist. Her body was usually compared to that of Lucy Heartfillia's. She usually wore a blue knee length dress. She is also one of the new girls in the guild to have a crush on Gray she doesn't talk about it though. Maybe it's for the best with Juvia around.

Another girl to have a crush on Grey was Hikari Light, the Light Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Unlike Sapphire Her crush on Grey is known and whenever she gets to close to Grey Juvia is usually there to wash the girl away with a wave usually prompting a fight. She was 17 and she usually kept her long black hair into a side braid, she had gold eyes, and wore a navy blue jacket and the same color skinny jeans with black combat boots and a gold necklace with her name on it. She is often complemented on her peach skin tone, and stands at 5'8. Many people in the guild would describe her as unpredictable and when she's feeling angry, confused, embarrassed, or happy she'll usually hit something which is usually someone and another brawl in the guild would take place.

Mark Edward Lee is the Death dragon slayer of the guild, Despite how unsettling his magic is he is a pretty friendly person. He wears a black trench coat Similar to Natsu's, he has black hair similar to Zeref's but spikier and he towers over most of the other dragon slayers standing at an intimidating 6'6." For someone so intimidating though he can't resist an adorable dog so he and Heart get along great.

17 Year old Glendall Cambridge was the Midnight Dragon Slayer. She had long curly purple hair, but she always pulls it up before joining a brawl. Her eyebrows were thick and she had pale grey eyes she was also very tall and she had olive skin and scars up and down her arms. Glendall is very ditsy and is rude without ever realizing it. She also enjoys playing pranks on people. She is also one of the dirtiest members of the guild sexually and appeals just as much to girls as she does boys and she enjoys getting under Lucy and Natsu's skin by flirting with one of them in front of the other going as far as to grab Lucy's chest and rub Natsu's package. She is also very grateful to Gajeel after she subconsciously tried to rob him he dragged her to Fairy Tail she usually looks back on that night and smiles.

The Diamond Dragon Slayer, Leona Tatiashi was Antisocial and Scary. She was about as Scary as Erza when someone stole her cake. She has dark aqua hair tied in a low ponytail that reaches just below her shoulders, she has bangs hanging off of her face with two long pieces of hair hanging on the sides of her face. Her eyes were sky blue and she had a nice tan her Fairy Tail insignia was on her right abdomen. There was a blue rose on her right shoulder with black vines coming out of it they came down her right arm but stopped in the middle of her bicep. She wears a light green singlet under a black long sleeve jacket that reaches her knees, she also wears a black skirt with tights underneath that reaches to her mid thigh and black combat boots. She also has on a black choker with a necklace that holds a purple crystal attached to it. She also wears a brown cowboy hat given to her by her dragon mother and she holds as close to her as Natsu does his scarf. She spends most of her time with the newly reinstated Laxus and whens she's not with him she's usually asleep on the rafters close to the roof in the guild hall.

Another Dragon slayer was Cassidy Aglow and she possesed the lightning element. She has hazel eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail she usually wears either a purple or grey shirt with a black Jacket that ends just below her breasts and she wears black pants and brown boots. She gets along well with Natsu and Happy because they're all unfocused and joke around a lot. she also likes to show off her magic and often fires of Lightning dragon roars in the guild. Makarov almost had a heart attack the first time she did it. Lucy is actually Jealous of how much she and Natsu hang out but is comforted to know that Natsu acts like that with everyone.

Dragon slayers weren't the only one's to join the guild a few mages had joined also. Julia Zalez Ale Rhpalenca used takeover magic like the Strauss family. She had Porcelain skin with long silver hair she has long slim legs and body and a large chest. She sits in a wheel chair however, after an accident she lost usage in both legs and waits to be healed. Wendy gives her treament everyday and she is starting to get the feeling in her legs back. She wears a long white shirt with with a red medium length skirt and white long socks.

The Guild had become lively once the debts were all sorted out. Natsu was at the bar trying to ignore Glendall flirting with Lucy It wasn't until she grabbed the girls breast did he say something.

"Why don't you go bother some one else" he said

"Why don't you come over here and make me flame head"

"What did you just call me Grape-for-brains"

"You wanna go Salamander?"

"I thought you'd never ask" They both jumped at each other and began punching and kicking each other

"Hey what's going on between Glendall and Natsu?" Cana asked

"probably the same old thing" Gildarts said

"Well i don't care I love a good fight" Montel said Jumping into the brawl

" FIGHTING IS FOR MEN" Elfman yelled

"Hey you spilled my drink" Romeo said

"BE A MAN ABOUT IT"

"Ok then i will" he said lighting his fist up in purple flames and punching him in the gut

"Oh dear here we go" Lisanna said as the whole guild began to brawl

"That's Fairy Tail for ya one fight starts and then everyone goes bananas" Lucy said. Suddenly Grey ran into the guild huffing and puffing.

"NATSU, GAJEEL, WENDY EVERY DRAGON SLAYER LISTEN I JUST SAW A GROUP OF DRAGONS IN THE FOREST" this was enough to stop the brawl

"Really?" Natsu said

"Wait how do we know he's telling the truth? Remember what happened the last time." Gajeel said

"Gajeel's right Natsu" Lucy said trying to reason with him. It was probably known throughout the guild but Lucy did have a crush on that pink headed goofball and all she wants is to keep him safe

"Ask Juvia she was with my"

"My Grey is telling the truth" she said

"Well there you go and if there just sitting in the forest other people must have scene it and with all the dragon slayers we have now we can handle anything"

"I guess your right. But still be careful"

"always" he replied with a smile

"hey wait a minute what were you and Juvia doing in the forest anyway?" Hikari asked

"what's it to you watt head" Juvia answered back

"oh boy" Lucy said sighing

"here we go" Lisanna said

**later**

"Master Macao, Master Makarov you honestly can't let them go alone" Lucy said

"I'm not I'm sending in a team behind them" Macao said

"he's right we talked and we decided who was going Lucy, lisanna, Gray, Julia, Juvia, Erza, and Romeo go after them"

"right" the group said running out if the guild

**with the dragon slayers **

"so Salamander you think this is the real deal" Gajeel asked

"to be honest Gajeel I'm not sure but I want thus to be real it's been so long so since I've seem him he's my father and I miss him"

"Boooom" they heard an explosion and ran into that direction and saw two girls fighting off a heard of Gorians. Many of the were down but a few stragglers were coming back at the girls.

one had wavy blonde hair to her knees that we in two side ponytails with pink ribbons and a heart clip, she was wearing a white puffy dress with pink trims silver boots and silver hoop earrings and a necklace with a heart pendant. She stood at 5ft 4in and her eyes varied in color her left one blue and her right was purple. Her lips were glossed pink and she had pale skin and she had a saber tooth guild mark on her was in gold with pink sparkles on her left shoulder.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR" she shouted as a transparent blast of magic filled with stars blasted one of them.

The other girl had slightly curly flowing black hair. She had big violet eyes and a button nose, she wore a white dress with white arm bands that flow at the end, and she was barefoot.

"STAR DRAGON'S ROAR" she shouted as a golden blast if magic took another one out knowing they couldn't win the rest of the took off

"Hey that was awesome" Natsu said

"so you guys a dragon slayers huh?"

"Uhh yeah I'm Katherine Ai the celestial dragon slayer of Sabertooth and this is amulet" she said pointing to an exceed it was white with pink ears and a pink belly, she wore a yellow dress with ruffles on the bottim and yellow sandals.

"I'm Aki Moriyama a star dragon slayer"

"well we're all dragon slayers to I'm Natsu a fire dragon slayer and this is happy"

"Ai"

"and we were wondering of you guys have seen some dragons around here"

"no we've been looking we heard around town that there was some but no luck yet."

"Dragons?" Said a voice it was a teenage boy he had black hair a black trench coat with black shirt and pants underneath with black shoes.

"allow me to introduce my self I am Aaron I use requipping magic and am a dark fire dragon slayer I am also looking for my dragon"

"You guys to huh" suddenly a girl jumped from the trees

"I'm mikasi Ito of Mermaid Heel" she said she was a petite girl with large brown eyes. With blonde hair in a pixie cut and a fringe in front of her face. She was wearing a long pastel dress with a daisy chain. She was barefoot and you could see her guild mark.

"So their are others" a man walked out of the foliage. He had a yellow hoodie with black hair with a silver streak, he had a long shirt with blue pants with a chain on it and a silver ring with a mysterious initial

"I'm Ryuga Haruya a dark fire dragon slayer"

"glad to see I'm not the only one" a girl said running out of the trees.

"I'm Gracia Dragneel a water dragon slayer" she was 5'4" with white hair with blue highlights. She was wearing a navy blue cloak

"wait Dragneel Natsu isn't that your last name" Wendy asked

"probably just a coincidence. We're looking for dragons right? Then let's help each other out we're going to have two teams the ground team and the sky team everyone that's that can climb and jump from trees get to it every body else we're searching the ground now let's find us some dragons" they hopped to it hoping to find there mentors.


	2. The cave

**Third Person POV**

They had been searching the whole day with no sign of any dragons. The sun had set about an hour ago the sky was dotted with many stars that night they shined as bright as a thousand diamonds. The dragon slayers made a fire to keep warm. It was quiet no one was saying anything, so Wendy decided to strike up a conversation.

"So uhhh Gracia what was your Dragon like" Wendy asked. Gracia looked at the girls and smiled

"Mizuna was the best, she taught me everything I know about fighting she was my first mother figure ever" She said.

"Sounds like my dragon Igneel" Natsu said. "He was the best Father a guy could ask for"

"My Dragon Maleyrie was awesome she truly was the best mother i could have and when she disappeared I was just lost" Glendell said

"Metalicana was selfish and strict, but the guy took me in and gave me a home"

"Well, Grandeeney was always positive and loving and believed in peace and harmony" They all spoke about their dragons in the highest honor until they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning the dragon slayers woke up Early and began to search.

"any luck up their" Glendale screamed to the sky team.

"NO BUT IT LOOKS LIKE ITS ABOUT TO STORM" Mikasi shouted down to them.

"well we've got to take shelter there should be cave a something around here" Natsu said

"and how would you know that?" Gajeel asked

"It'as a forest there should be caves everywhere" Natsu responded

"DARN IT SALAMANDER"

"Gajeel, Natsu there's a cave right here. Come on." Wendy said running inside. The rest followed suit managing to make it inside before the rain came down.

"That was close" Mark said breathing a sigh of relief.

"alright looks like we're stuck in here for a while so I'm gonna do some exploring" Cassidy announced

"we're right behind you" Natsu said

"Ai"

"Natsu are you sure we should explore this cave?" Wendy asked unsure of this decision

"Of course it isn't can't you and that stupid tomcat use your head for once?" Carla said agitated (it the dub it's Carla in the sub it's Charle call her whatever you want but I'm using Carla)

"oh come on where's you guys' sense of adventure?" Cassidy said walking further into the cave. Natsu was following close behind.

"wait I'm coming to" Wendy said running off after them. After Wendy left all of the fairy tail wizards followed suit seeing as they were small in numbers so did the others.

"this cave runs deep" Gracia said

"yeah maybe we should turn back" Wendy said

"NO!" Pantherlily shouted

"huh lily why shouldn't we turn back" Happy asked.

"uhh uhh" Lily was to proud to admit to his fear

"because there could be a lake with fish at the end" he said. Happy's mouth started to water

"he's right we better keep going Natsu" happy said. Carla sighed

"stupid tomcat" she muttered

"well we can't keep going now the cave stopped" Sapphire said

"well I guess we have to turn back now" Montel said. He turned around to walk back, but he hit a soft spot and fell through

"Ahhhhhh" he screamed as he fell

"Montel you ok?" Heart screamed down

"yeah I'm fine I'm lucky I didn't break anything though." He said standing up

"hey guys the cave continues down here" here screamed up

"Really!? Awesome! I'm coming down" Natsu said preparing to jump down

"wait don't jump I'm an earth dragon slayer i can raise the ground so you guys can walk down safely" he said being the voice of reason

"oh yeah right" he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"EARTH DRAGON RISE" he shouted holding his hands together before five pillars if earth rose to make makeshift steps allowing the rest of the group to come down.

"Alright we're cooking now. Wait did you guys here that to?" Natsu asked

"yeah I did" Gracia said

"THE VOICES ARE COMING THROUGH HERE" someone screamed from around a corner

"Hey who's that" Wendy screamed pointing at two men. Suddenly Aaron's face turned dark with hatred

"those are members of the cult of Zeref and no doubt are they up to no good"

"hey what are you doing here one of them asked"

"yeah this we're claiming is cave in the name of Zeref's and you shouldn't be here"

"we shouldn't be here?" Aaron said

"Your cult as taken lives and hurt people and we shouldn't be here" Ryuga said grabbing one of them men and pinning him to the wall"

"DARK SHADOWS DRAGON CLAW" his fingers glowed black and he slashed him across the chest. The other man was startled and ran, but Aaron wasn't content on letting him go.

"DARK SHADOWS DRAGON ROAR" he said and a blast of black magic energy blasted from his mouth and ripped the man apart

"The cult of Zeref whenever there around things aren't good. Come on maybe this cave is worth exploring."


	3. Exploration

**Third**** person POV**

"It's really pouring down out there" Levy said

"yeah I know"Lucy answered. Shaking herself off. They had run themselves inside a cave to keep dry

"well as long as we're in this cave I'm gonna do some exploring" Romeo said

"are you sure that's a good idea" lisanna asked

"well, it's what Natsu would do if he was in this cave" gray chimed in

"I think I'll accompany Romeo on this exploration" Erza said. One by one each member of the group sighed and followed Romeo and erza down the cave passageway.

"boy this cave is pretty long" lisanna said

"yeah I kn-aahhhhh" Lucy screamed falling into a hole

"LUCE ARE YOU OK!" Levy urgently screamed.

" Yeah I'm fine" she assured running her bottom

"hey look the cave continues down here there are some stairs right over there" she said pointing to them the group shrugged and made their way down.

* * *

"Oh man my feet hurt can't we take a rest." Glendell said

"I second that" Aki motioned

"I'm with them" Mikasi stated

"we can't afford to rest the cult of Zeref could he on our heels" Aaron reasoned

"besides you girl's feet only hurt because you don't wear shoes" Montel spoke up

"why is that anyway" all three if the girls stopped in place and turned to Montel with murder in their eyes

"Shoes are evil and unnecessary and if you ever question that again I'll make you see black for a week!" Glendell threaten. Aki and Mikasi shot him a death stare which made him gulp

"carry on" he said nervously. The three girls broke their stare and continued to walk making Montel breathe a sigh of relief before continuing to walk with the group.

They carried on walking until they heard a voice.

"get down!" Ryuga urgently whispered, at his command everyone knelt down closest to the wall as Aaron listened intently on the conversation on the other side of the wall.

"hey have those two grunts reported back from their scouting job?!"

"No sir they've been gone quite awhile." The lower ranked one answered

"well we can't wait for them any longer tell the unit waiting outside to move in we've got dragons to find" he said walking away

"alright the coast is clear" Aaron said after peering into the next passageway

"so Igneel is in here" Natsu said

"it could be all of our dragons but one things for sure we've got to find them before those guys do" Sapphire said

"So let's get moving then" Cassidy said

"right!" The group said collectively before continuing inside the cave.

* * *

Night had fallen and Lucy's group decided to stop and rest. After eating what they had brought from the guild they sat in their sleeping bags some went to sleep others sat wide awake.

Lucy sighed. She couldn't get any sleep her mind was still on Natsu, that pink headed goofball.

"You can't sleep either Luce" Levy asked

"nah I can't I know it sounds strange, but I'm just so worried about Natsu" Levy chuckled

"it doesn't sound strange at all because Gajeel's keeping me up right now" Levy said

"wait you like Gajeel?!" Lucy asked shocked

"yeah as much as I hate to admit it that big jerk stole my heart" she said with a smile

"but don't worry they're gonna be fine we're talking about the two guys that pick fights with s-class wizards on a daily basis" Levy said

"yeah I guess you're right" Lucy said with a chuckle. Suddenly she looked to her left and smiled

"Romeo I know you're still awake over there" Lucy said slyly. The fire wizard didn't move however.

"why don't you tell is who you're worried about" Levy asked. Still no response.

"don't worry Wendy's going to he fine" lucy said causing Levy to grab her mouth to hold in the laughter

"Who told you about that!" Romeo asked face redder than a tomatoe.

"you just did" Lucy answered. He sighed in defeat

"we've sorta been dating since you all got back from Tenroujima we didn't tell anyone because we'd get the "you're to young talk" and my dad and Carla would flip" he said

"don't worry little man you're secret's safe with us as long as you don't tell anyone about what we admitted" Levy said

"my lips are sealed" he said falling back on to his sleeping bag

"who would've thought that Wendy would be the first to get a guy?" Lucy asked

"it's a mystery" Levy answered

"goodnight levy"

"goodnight Luce" they said to each other before falling asleep.

* * *

they woke up early that morning and continued exploring the cave though Levy and Lucy couldn't help but tease Romeo.

"Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo" Levy recited making them both laugh

"Lucy, Levy you guys sure have been reciting a lot of poetry today" Lisanna said

"what that's ridiculous" Lucy said defensively

"that's the tenth time today you've said that quote from Romeo and Juliet" Gray said

"Oh my Gray you are so artistic are kids shall be raised in the theatre"

"JUVIA!" Gray shouted trying to get her to stop

"ok guys let's hurry to sooner we explore this cave the sooner we find Natsu and the others and the sooner Romeo is relieved." Romeo summoned a purple flame and shot it at the blonde and bluenette charring them in place.

"pfft" Lucy said blowing out a puff of smoke before she and Levy fell over.

"maybe we're annoying him Luce" Levy said

* * *

in a throne room Zeref sat in a throne waiting for someone's arrival with a sinister look on his face. Suddenly the door flew open

"Lord Zeref Sir we are now entering the dragon's den with the entire front line!" The grunt said

"Good tell general Odai once finds the dragon to restrain them and contact me my pet wants the privilege of destroying them" he said in a soft and soothing voice

"Yes my lord" he said running out of the room

"do you here that my pet? We're one step closer to getting what you want." He said out loud. Suddenly, blue light in the shape of eyes pierced the blackness behind him anda beast like mouth opened up to reveal a blue tongue and razor sharp teeth.


	4. Squad up!

**Here we are with chapter 4 badness I start school in a week *insert crying emoji here* but anyways I'll probably go to updating on the weekends but I'll try and update when I can. **

**third person POV **

"AT THE COMMAND OF LORD ZEREF WE'RE MOVING IN SPLIT INTO THE FOUR GROUPS THAT YOU WERE ASSIGNED TI AND FOLLOW YOU'RE APPOINTED GROUP LEADER WE MOVE IN EXACTLY 30 MINUTES" a man shouted. He had golden hair that fell to his back. He had tanned skin and was about 6'5 a giant scar was under his left eye. He had a muscle-y build. He wore a camouflage jacket open to reveal his chest. He had on black pants that rivaled the color of the night sky they were matched with a set of black boots.

"YES GENERAL ODAI SIR" they all yelled to him before scrambling to get into formation

* * *

"Ok I think it'd would do us some good to split up right now" Aaron said taking charge

"but why?" Hikari asked

"because we can get a lot more of the cave scouted if we split into groups" he said

"well I guess that makes sense" Natsu spoke up

"ok well there's eighteen of us so that's 4 groups of six I'll lead a team, uhh Ryuga, Mark, and Natsu are the others pick a team and get going.

* * *

**Natsu's team **

"alright let's get going" Natsu said walking down the corridor.

"well Salamander which way are we going" Gajeel asked

"hmm good question I guess we should head. Mmm that way" he concluded pointing east

"why's that Natsu" Wendy asked

"I don't know I don't see the difference of going any other way" he said shrugging his shoulders"

"What if we get lost" Gracia lowly said it was almost inaudible even to a dragon slayer's ears but Natsu heard it

"well I figure we've got a better chance at finding our dragons walking that way than staying here" Natsu answered. Gracia didn't say anything she just readjusted her cloak

"well Natsu's got a point" Cassidy said

"well then let's go" Ora whispered all the while she kept her head down staring towards the ground. The group walked down the passageway. Cassidy and Natsu folded their hands behind their heads nonchalantly as if they hadn't a care in the world at the moment.

Gajeel looked around the cave inspect everything trying to avoid being ambushed. Wendy walked with the group looking straight ahead with a huge smile the thought if seeing grandeeney again made her burst with excitement.

Gracia and Ora both silently walked with them not saying a word and staring at the ground. Gracia was thinking to herself.

"Dragneel i've definitely heard of him before today I just can't remember where" she was brought out by the sound of Natsu's voice shouting

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROARRRRRR" she looked up and saw them face to face with about 30 members of the cult of Zeref lead by a single man. They had hostages she'd seen them all before in the fairy tail magazines she guessed they were Natsu's friends and that's why he attacked so quickly. The man had black bushy hair with bright red streaks the color of a tomato. He wore black baggy pants and black steal toed shoes. He had a single black fingerless glove with deep red eyes, his skin was olive skin pale.

Natsu's attack separated them as they jumped out of the way of the powerful attack.

"I don't know who you are but you'd better let my friends go now" Natsu demanded

"we have Claimed this cave in the name of they were trespassing and our now are prisoners and you're doing the same." The man answered back

"i don't care where we are let them go or I'll flame broil you" Natsu continued

"do as you wish but you will be taken prisoner and executed no one fight lord Zeref's plan"

"That crybaby's behind this oh well let's get this fight started" He said jumping at the man

"Wendy you go free the others and make it fast everybody else keep these freaks off of her" Gracia yelled. They all nodded and sprang into action.

"Thanks Wendy" romeo said as she began untying him. She blushed at the praise causing Lucy and Levy to giggle

"really you two this isn't the time" he said irritated.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu yelled as his left fist caught fire and he punched the squad leader

"well you seem to be worthy of a battle with me so I'll humor but you should know you're fighting nitro xide one of the strongest squad leaders of Lord Zeref" he said smugly

"what i've never even knew Zeref's cult was this big but he has squads?" Natsu said dumbfounded. Nitro sweat dropped, but quickly regained his composure

"well it doesn't matter we shall carry out Zeref's plans and I'll start by offing you hsing my acid magic" he shouted before pointing his finger tips at Natsu and shooting balls of green liquid at Natsu. He jumped back to dodge and looked back at the liquid to see where it landed it wasn't their for long, however, as it burned through the ground.

"haha once my acid hits solids it burns through looks like you're playing defense today!" He screamed out in joy.

"Happy into the air" Natsu commanded

"Ai sir" Haply cheered spreading his wings and picking Natsu up.

"Huh you can't run from the acid!" he said as he shot more and more acid at Natsu. Natsu bit his lip in frustration he wanted to kick this guy's ass so bad, but he couldn't even get in close enough to land a hit. Meanwhile, Wendy had freed all of the others and they began to fight the squad. Most of them were just regular humans who were convinced into joining the cult, but the occasional Mage was spotted in the group. Gajeel blicked a spear with the club from his arm and retaliated by throwing his club arm into the man's face.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LEO!" Lucy shouted holding the golden Key to Leo's gate. There was a golden shimmer of light that showed the opening from the celestial spirit world and when it disappeared Loke was there.

"Long time no see Lucy how about we get some dinner after we're done here?" he smoothly said (A/N god I wish I was as smooth as loke)

"WE'RE IN A CRISIS HERE!" Lucy shouted, she rubbed her head in frustration before sighing

"just take out the guys in the masks and white drapes" she said calmly

"you got it M'lady" he said before springing into action. He kicked a few in the face before switching to his fist. Lisanna had flown by in her harpy form having slung one across the cave. Juvia and gray shoot ice lances and blast of water in tandem at their opponents if they didn't have a fight to win she'd be melted all over the floor. Romeo roasted anyone that came near with his purple flames.

Cassidy was a bit trigger happy with her lightning she fried everyone near her with pleasure. Ora kept her eyes in her opponent on battle he threw a punch at her, but she slipped it and shouted at the top of her lungs blasting him away. Gracia showed a similar fighting style to Natsu utilizing her hand and feet in battle and trying to overwhelm the opponent needless to say it worked as they all couldn't survive one punched from the dragon slayer.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROARRRR" Natsu shouted shooting the blast of fire dragon magic at the evil Mage.

"hah that won't work" Nitro scoffed he shot at a more rapid pace right into the heart if the fire stopping bringing it into a stale mate.

"Happy max speed and when I say drop, drop me" Natsu commanded

"huh but Natsu what good would that do?" the blue exceed questioned

"just do it happy" he reinforced

"well ok then" Happy sped up circling around the cave

"hey slow down you Cat!" Nitro shouted as his attacks began to miss their mark by. Larger margin.

"ready. DROP" Happy let the pink hair Mage go in mid air

"FIRE DRAGON ROARRRR" he yelled before curling into a spinning fire ball

"pathetic fairy tail wizard" he said still shooting at Natsu He soon realized his attacks we're slowing him down.

"WHAT? HOW?" The squad leader yelled before he was hit by Natsu and in knocked out


	5. Real plans

**I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter it it's all my faults with school starting and wrestling and I accidentally let a few of my stories sit on the back burner. So here we go let's see what team mark is up to.**

**third person POV **

"follow me everybody" Mark said taking charge of his team. His team consisting of hikari, Montel, Leona, Glendall, and Aki. They all followed closely behind mark in case anything were to jump off.

"Hey do you guys here that?" Montel asked, he was positive he had heard a noise from in the cave

"yeah it sounds like people" Mark confirmed. They walked with more caution this time. As they moved farther into the cave the voices got clearer and they certainly did not sound friendly.

"guys they sound like some members if the cult of Zeref, what should we do." Hikari asked

"Ssshh" mark hushed

"We'll sneak past them" he anwered. They stayed low and on the wall trying to not be seen or spotted.

"Hey did anybody find the den yet?" They heard a voice ask.

"nah but i got a radio saying it's most likely on the eastern side of the cave. They even gave me a map of the cabe from the previous scope outs" another one said. They thanked their lucky stars they had heard this.

"We're almost ou-aaaaachooo" Montel started but was interrupted by his sneeze.

"Hey what was that! Move into position!" The guards called

"shit they know we're here guess we're gonna have to fight" Mark said leaping from the hiding spot

"alright beat then down and look for that map. We're going to find our dragons" Glendall said.

"EARTH DRAGON: RUMBLE" Montel shouted. The ground began to shake, throwing the cult members off balance.

"MIDNIGHT SHROUD" Glendall yelled before turni invisibke

"MIDNIGHT DRAGON'S IRON FIST" she yelled taking out one if the cukt members from behind. The rest of the cult moved in with their spears, and used their magic towards the dragon slayers.

"CRYSTAL DRAGON PILLARS" Leona shouted. Blue crystals shot out of the ground blocking their attacks.

"GRIM REAPER'S SCYTHE" Mark yelled. A black scyhre suddenly materialized in his hands. He waisted no time in slashing everything in sight.

"STAR DRAGON'S CLASH" Ali yelled, as she clapped her hands together, sending a wave of stars out. They crashed into the cult, knocking them off their feet.

"LIGHT'S ARROW" Hikari shouted. She summoned a bow and arrow made out entirely out of light, and fired it into the crowd. The cult didn't stand a chance they wer e soon defeated and knocked out. Mark walked over to the supposed leader and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"The map. Give it to us. Now!" He said sternly. The man weakly raised his hand and give him a blue peice of paper.

"alright looks like the east side is this way. Follow me" He said taking off down a chamber.

* * *

"Now tell us what business does Zeref have in this cave" Natsu asked grabbing the acid mage by his collar.

"What makes you think i'll talk!?" He spat at the dragon slayer

"if you don't we'll radio Zeref and tell him you failed and turn you over to him personally" Lucy answered. Nitro growled before sighing and cooperating.

"fine. About 7 years ago the dragon acnologia appeared and destroyed an entire island. Lord Zeref told us it was occupied by dragon slayers and fairy tail wizards, who i assume are you." He started

"oh the little ass hole remembers us" Gajeel said

"as I was saying, Lord Zeref tracked down Acnologia and the two formed a plan. With fairy tail out of the way they could usher in a new age of magic. First, they had to destroy one of the oldest and most powerful forms of magic, dragon slaying. For the last few years they've been tracking down the dragons so the roots of the magic could disappear. A few months ago they tracked them all the way back to somewhere in this cave. We've been mapping this cave for months trying to find them, and we think we might've done it. There's a room on the eastern side of the cave, it's locked by a giant metal door and can't be opened. We we're gonna blow it up with dynamite p, but then you guys showed up." he finished

"Now give us that map and we'll leave you on your way" Lucy said. He grumbled before handing it to her.

"there. Can I go now?" He asked

"yeah to Jail. ICE MAKE JAIL" Gray yelled. He locked the cult members up and left them their.

"HEY WE HAD A DEAL!" He yelled

"Yeah and we have dragons to find so if you excuse us" Natsu said running off with his crew.

* * *

"GRAAAAHHH" The black dragon screeched.

"soon my pet. Don't worry soon you'll be the king dragon and the world will be ours." Zeref softly spoke

"Mari have you heard from any of the squads." He asked a woman standing next to his thrown

"no sir, but we heard Nitro spill pur secrets over the radio" she answered

"did he now? He and his whole crew shall be punished go into the cave and find them" he told her

"Yes sir" she said before running off

"My sweet pet I know they are not the carcus of the dragon king, but won't the bodies if the squad that failed us do?" He asked the dragon.

"GIGGAGAHAWWAAAA" He screeched

"thank you my pet. I promise soon you'll shall drink the blood of the dragon of fire, Igneel"


End file.
